Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a power on reset circuit and a semiconductor memory device including the same.
Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are memory devices realized using a semiconductor such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), Indium phosphide (InP), or the like. The semiconductor memory devices are largely categorized into a volatile memory device and a nonvolatile memory device.
The volatile memory device is a memory device in which data stored therein is lost when power is turned off. The volatile memory device includes a static RAM (SRAM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), or the like. The nonvolatile memory device is a memory device in which data stored therein is maintained even when power is turned off. The nonvolatile memory device includes a read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), Electrically Programmable ROM (EPROM), Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM (EEPROM), Flash memory, Phase-change RAM (PRAM), Magnetic RAM (MRAM), Resistive RAM (RRAM), Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), or the like. Flash memory devices are largely divided into a NOR type and NAND type.
The semiconductor memory device has a power on reset circuit, which generates a power on reset (POR) signal. The semiconductor memory device avoids malfunctioning by generating the POR signal upon receiving external power from the outside thereof and initializing an internal circuit.